The field of the invention is coating processes and coated articles wherein pulverulent copolyamides containing at least 30% by weight of laurolactam are produced for the coating of glass bottles. The state of the art of polyamide powders, the preparation thereof and flame spraying thereof may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,838, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein. The state of the art of preparing polymers and copolymers of laurolactam may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,832 and West German Published application 2,259,755, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein.
It is conventional to coat glass bottles on the inside and/or outside with synthetic resins to prevent the scattering of glass shards during the breaking of the glass bottles. Besides, if the glass bottle is coated, the wall thickness of the latter can be reduced which leads to a considerable decrease in weight especially in connection with 1-liter to 2-liter bottles filled with CO.sub.2 -containing liquids. A further advantage is that the synthetic-resin-coated bottles cause a substantially lesser amount of noise during the cleaning procedure. It is also known to utilize polyamides having more than 6 carbon atoms, particularly polylaurolactam, and copolyamides containing at least 30% by weight of laurolactam for the coating of glass bottles as disclosed in West German Published application No. 2,259,755. However, it has been found that the copolyamide powders employed do not as yet fully satisfy the desired requirements, since they lead in some cases to uneven coatings or since the resistance of the coatings to hot, alkaline cleaning agents is inadequate, or the powders tend to lump together during application.